This invention relates to a steam expandable polymeric composition and method of preparation, and more particularly to a steam expandable aklenyl aromatic polymer composition with mixed volatile blowing agent and methods of expanding the composition in atmospheric steam.
Steam expansion is a widely applied technology in preparing a styrenic polymer foam. Atmospheric steam (i.e., steam at atmospheric pressure) is often used to expand expandable polystyrene (EPS) resins. Both on-line and off-line steam expansion techniques have been utilized.
On-line steam expansion occurs immediately following extrusion of expanded polystyrene foam. For example, Japan Kokai published application No. 42-24071 discloses that steam may be used to expand polystyrene foam at the die of a foam extrusion line. Off-line steam expansion utilizes steam to expand polystyrene resin particles which have been impregnated with a volatile blowing agent. For example, both Kajimura, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,840, and Yamai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,411, teach impregnation of polystyrene particles with a volatile blowing agent such as n-pentane, aging the expandable particles, and then expanding the particles to a cellular foamed structure by exposure to steam.
However, most commonly used blowing or expanding agents have a deficiency either in the rate of expansion of the polymer, the degree of expansion of the polymer, or the final properties of the expanded polymeric foam. For example, a polystyrene foam expanded with a mixture of dichlorodifluoromethane (FC-12) and methyl chloride expands too slowly and to too low a degree in steam to be practical for commercial activity. A polystyrene foam made with pure trichloromonofluoromethane or pentane expands rapidly in steam but has several deficiencies in expansion characteristics, results in a softening of the final foam structure, and prevents expansion of the foam to very low densities.
Accordingly, the need exists in the art for a steam expandable alkenyl aromatic polymer composition and method for preparation which provides rapid expansion of the composition in steam to very low densities without adversely affecting the final properties or structure of the foam.